Muggleiche Weihnachten
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Harry und Ginny haben zu Weihnachten die gesamte Weasley-Verwandtschaft eingeladen. Aber was werden die alle zu den ganzen Muggle-Sachen in Harrys Haus sagen?   Diese Kurzgeschichte ist in gewisser Weise eine Fortsetzung zu "Fernseher und andere Probleme"


Muggle-iche Weihnachten

„Du weißt doch genau, daß ich da nicht so bin wie mein Dad, Hermione. Dieses ganze Elektrozeugs ist mir einfach zu kompliziert. Wozu brauchen wir denn so einen Fernseher? Nur weil Harry und Ginny sich sowas gekauft haben, brauchen wir das doch nicht gleich nachzumachen."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du das nicht kennst. Aber ich bin – genau wie Harry – mit Muggletechnik aufgewachsen. Und irgendwie vermisse ich trotz aller magischen Möglichkeiten manchmal einen Fernseher und andere Sachen, die ich aus meiner Kindheit kenne. Deine Schwester hat sich doch auch schnell daran gewöhnt und benutzt die Technik schon lange, ohne Harrys Hilfe zu brauchen. Ginny hatte früher genau so wenig Ahnung von Muggletechnik wie du."

Ron seufzte resigniert. Er kannte seine Frau lange genug, um zu wissen, daß sie sich solche Pläne nicht so einfach ausreden ließ. Musste sich seine kleine Schwester denn auch so für den Muggle-nahen Lebensstil ihres Mannes, der nebenbei auch noch sein bester Freund war, begeistern?

„Wenn du öfters mal mit zu meinen Eltern kommen würdest, hättest du einen Fernseher und andere elektrische Geräte schon längst kennen gelernt. Aber da willst du ja nie mitkommen."

„Du weist doch ganz genau wieso! Dein Vater wollte mir doch damals gleich beim 1. Treffen die Zähne untersuchen, und das am liebsten sofort. Da bringen mich keine 10 Hippogreife hin. Wenn deine Eltern uns sehen wollen, können sie ja jederzeit hierher kommen. – Da können sie ihre Praxis zum Glück nicht mitbringen."

„Wart' doch erstmal ab. Wenn wir Weihnachten am Grimmauld Place sind, werden Ginny und Harry dir den Fernseher bestimmt vorführen. Vielleicht gefällt dir das Fernsehen ja sogar?", lenkte Hermione ein.

Dem konnte Ron allerdings nicht widersprechen. Wenn sie Weihnachten bei Harry feierten, würde Ginny ihm die Neuerwerbung sowieso zeigen wollen. Und Angucken kostete ja schließlich nichts. So gab er sich vorerst geschlagen.

* * *

Molly sortierte nachdenklich zum wiederholten Male ihre Wäsche. Seit alle ihre Kinder endgültig aus dem Haus waren, wusste sie manchmal nicht so recht, was sie den ganzen Tag über machen sollte. Besonders jetzt im Winter, wenn im Garten nichts zu erledigen war, hatte sie oft das Gefühl, die Decke fiele ihr auf den Kopf. Deshalb freute sie sich auch schon sehr darauf, Weihnachten bei Ginny und Harry zu verbringen. In deren großem Haus würde zumindest ein Teil der Familie zum Fest zusammen sein. Außer ihr und Arthur würden auch Ron und Hermione sowie George dort sein. Zum Festessen würden auch Bill und Fleur mit der kleinen Victoire und sogar Percy kommen. Das Einzige, was Mollys Vorfreude etwas trübte, war, daß ihr Mann wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über nicht von diesen komischen Muggle-Maschinen zu trennen sein würde. Wieso hatten sich die Kinder auch diese Elektischät, oder wie auch immer das hieß, anschaffen müssen? Sie hätte Ginny, als diese klein war, nie erlauben dürfen, Arthur im Schuppen bei seinen Basteleien zuzusehen. Zum Glück hatte Arthur ihre anderen Kinder nicht mit seiner Affinität zu Muggle-Technik angesteckt. Als ihre Gedanken dabei auf Fred kamen, musste Molly leicht schluchzen. Obwohl nun schon 4½ Jahre vergangen waren, tat ihr der Gedanke, daß einer ihrer Söhne nicht mehr lebte, immer noch weh. Aber sie musste nach vorne sehen! Beim Weihnachtsessen würde sie endlich mal wieder mit 5 ihrer 6 noch lebenden Kinder zusammen am Tisch sitzen. Schade fand sie nur, daß Charlie nicht extra aus Rumänien kommen konnte.

* * *

„Eigentlich hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, Weihnachten mit dir zusammen zu verbringen. Das hatte ich mir so gemütlich vorgestellt. Wieso willst du denn jetzt plötzlich am Weihnachtstag bei deiner Schwester essen?"

„Aber Audrey, das musst du doch verstehen. Mein Schwager ist immerhin der Harry Potter. Eine solche Einladung kann ich in meiner Position doch nicht einfach ablehnen! Wie sähe das denn aus? – Meine Mutter legt übrigens auch viel Wert auf solche Familienzusammenkünfte. Die möchte ich auch nicht enttäuschen."

„Und wieso nimmst du mich nicht einfach mit? Da könntest du mich gleich deiner Familie vorstellen. So wie Mr Potter zu deiner Familie steht, hätte der doch bestimmt nichts dagegen. Deine Brüder bringen doch bestimmt auch ihre Frauen oder Freundinnen mit. Da würde ich endlich mal deine anderen Geschwister kennen lernen. Bisher habe ich ja nur Ronald mal kurz getroffen."

„Aber Liebes, wie sähe das denn aus? Wir sind doch nichtmal offiziell verlobt. Da kann ich dich doch nicht einfach zu einer Familienfeier mitnehmen! Ich arbeite schließlich im Ministerium. Was sollen die Leute von uns denken? Mein Bruder George würde dafür sorgen, daß noch in diesem Jahr das ganze Land darüber spricht. Auch Ron habe ich nicht gesagt, daß wir zusammen sind."

„Du scheinst deinen Bruder ja für ziemlich doof zu halten. Nach allem, was ich über seine Rolle im Kampf gegen Den,-dessen-Namen-man-nicht-nennt gelesen habe, dürfte er durchaus intelligent genug sein, um gemerkt zu haben, daß wir nicht nur entfernte Freunde sind. Manchmal habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dein Ministerium ist dir wichtiger als ich. Percy Weasley, bin ich dir wirklich so peinlich, daß du denkst, dein Ansehen würde unter mir leiden? Von mir aus geh' doch alleine zu deiner Familie. Dann feier' ich eben bei meiner Familie Weihnachten."

„Aber Audrey, Liebes…"

* * *

Sinclair Perkins stöhnte. Wer sollte sich in diesem Chaos zurechtfinden? Was war denn nur mit Arthur los? Sein Freund und Chef arbeitete doch sonst immer vorbildlich sorgfältig. Aber seit ein paar Tagen war Arthur einfach nicht er selbst. Ständig heftete er Berichte in völlig falsche Ordner, lies beschlagnahmte Artefakte an den unmöglichsten Stellen 'rumliegen und schien geistig total abwesend zu sein. Dabei war Arthur doch einige Jahre jünger als er.

„Sag mal, Arthur, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Seit Montag bist du mit deinen Gedanken ständig woanders. Dauernd muss ich hinter dir her sortieren. Stimmt irgendwas nicht? Vielleicht solltest du mal zu einem Heiler gehen?"

„Wie, was? Nein, nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Sinclair. Meine Ginny und Harry haben Molly und mich über Weihnachten zu sich eingeladen. Ich hab' dir doch erzählt, daß die sich alle mögliche Muggle-Technik angeschafft haben. Sogar einen richtigen Fernseher! Da habe ich endlich mal Zeit, das alles richtig auszuprobieren. Wie der funktioniert, weiß ich sogar schon. Aber ich bin noch nie dazu gekommen, mal so ganz in Ruhe dieses Muggle-Programm anzugucken. Dazu hatte ich nie genug Zeit. Wenn's doch nur schon so weit wäre …"

Mr Perkins schüttelte den Kopf. Als er den Raum verließ, saß Arthur schon wieder mit träumerischem Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Schreibtisch. Wie er Molly kannte, würde die über die Festtagsplanung ihres Mannes alles andere als begeistert sein.

* * *

„Aber Victoire ist doch noch so klein! Bist du dir wirklich sicher, daß diese ganze Électricité in 'arrys 'aus ihr nicht schadet? Ich 'abe kein Vertrauen in diese Sache. Bei 'arry ist das etwas Anderes. Der war natürlich schon als kleiner Junge sehr mutig. Aber daß deine Schwester, wenn sie alleine in dem 'aus ist, keine Angst 'at …"

„Ach, Fleur, die ganzen Muggle-Kinder wachsen doch auch in Häusern auf, die vom Keller bis zum Dach voller Elektrizität stecken. Die werden doch auch alle gesund groß. Wieso sollte es also unserer Victoire schaden, wenn sie mal ein paar Stunden damit in Berührung kommt?"

„Du 'ast ja Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir 'arry da einfach vertrauen. Der ist ja bei den Mugglen aufgewachsen."

* * *

George nahm Angelina in die Arme und drückte sie an sich, bevor sie dazu kam, ihre Jacke auszuziehen. „Rate mal, wo wir Weihnachten feiern!"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darau…" Ein Kuss Georges hinderte sie am Weitersprechen.

„Wir sind bei Harry und Ginny über die Feiertage eingeladen."

„Wir? Wann hast du deiner Familie denn erzählt, daß wir zusammen sind? Ich dachte die wissen das noch garnicht."

„Bisher wissen die auch noch nichts. Das wird die Weihnachtsüberraschung!"

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach unangemeldet mitkommen."

„Natürlich kannst du! Harrys Haus hat genug Zimmer. Was denkst du, was die alle für Augen machen." Georges Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war. „Und weil du meine Weihnachtsüberraschung bist, brauche ich nicht so viele Geschenke mitzubringen."

„Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, daß die Familie Weasley schottische Wurzeln hat.", scherzte Angelina, während sie George, der sie immer noch im Arm hielt, mit dem Finger in die Rippen piekte.

„Au! – Und ich wusste nicht, daß du eine Kannibalin bist, die mich erst erstechen und dann auffressen will."

Beide sahen sich gespielt wütend an, bis sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnten. Es wurde ein langer und lustiger Abend in Georges Wohnung, welche Angelina erst am nächsten Morgen wieder verließ.

* * *

Harry und Ginny waren gerade dabei, in ihrem Haus die letzten Weihnachtsdekorationen zu richten. Einen Großteil dieser Arbeit hatte Kreacher zwar schon erledigt, aber auch wenn sich dieser in den vergangenen Jahren schon weitgehend an die moderneren Vorstellung seiner neuen Familie angepasst hatte, erschienen Harry und seiner Frau manche seiner Dekorationsideen doch etwas altmodisch, weswegen sie gelegentlich etwas nachbesserten, was ihrem Elfen aber nicht weiter zu stören schien. Zumindest hatte er es bisher nie kommentiert.

Als die Türglocke erklang, sah Ginny auf die moderne Funkwanduhr. „Nanu, so spät ist es doch noch nicht? Das werden bestimmt Hermione und Ron sein. Seit die beiden auch verheiratet sind, versucht Hermione ja, meinen Bruder zu etwas mehr Pünktlichkeit zu erziehen. Manchmal kann sie es auch etwas übertreiben."

Da erschien auch schon Kreacher und verkündete sowohl zu Ginnys als auch Harrys Überraschung, daß es George war, der etwas früher als erwartet eingetroffen war. Noch größer wurde die Überraschung allerdings, als sie erfuhren, daß George in einer Kreacher unbekannten weiblichen Begleitung erschienen war. Harry sah seine Frau fragend an. Diese zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. So steckten beide ihre Zauberstäbe weg und gingen ihren Besuch begrüßen. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, fanden sie Gerorge eng umschlungen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen vor. Als Ginny sich räusperte, sah ihr Bruder über die Schulter des Mädchens hoch. Daraufhin drehte sich das Mädchen um und lächelte Ginny und Harry etwas verlegen an. „Hallo, Harry, Ginny!"

„Angelina …", stellte Harry nicht besonders intelligent fest.

„Gut erkannt, Harry! Wie ich erfreut feststelle, hat die Aurorenausbildung deinem Scharfsinn nicht allzu sehr geschadet. Und du, mach erstmal den Mund zu, Schwesterchen. Oder überrascht es dich so sehr, daß deine ehemalige Mannschaftskameradin, die damals – wenn ich mich richtig erinnere – dein Quidditchtalent entdeckt hat, dem Charme deines großen Bruders und Vorbildes erlegen ist?"

Angelina boxte ihm in die Seite. „Also, hm…, George hat gemeint, es würde euch nicht stören, wenn er mich mitbringt." Dabei konnte man trotz ihrer dunklen Haut sehen, wie sie errötete.

„Ne, nein, natürlich nicht. Wir wussten nur nicht …", stotterte Harry. Dann schluckte er. „Na dann erstmal: Herzlich Willkommen, ihr beiden. Zimmer haben wir hier genug. Ich sage Kreacher gleich bescheid, daß er – ja was denn überhaupt? Ich meine, soll er dir auch ein Zimmer zurecht machen, oder wollt ihr zusammen ein großes?"

„Ach Quatsch. Lass' nur alles so, wie es geplant war. 1 Bett reicht uns, sogar ein ganz kleines, stimmt's, Chokie?" Dabei zog er Angelina, deren normalerweise schokoladenfarbenes Gesicht vor Errötung mittlerweile fast rein schwarz aussah, eng an sich.

Ginny sah die ehemalige Kapitänin der Gryffindor-Mannschaft grinsend an. „Irgendwie frage ich mich gerade, ob ich dir gratulieren oder dich lieber bemitleiden soll." Als George ihr die Faust zeigte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wenn dir mein Bruder zu sehr auf die Nerven geht, musst du es nur sagen. Dann schmeiße ich den einfach raus, und du bleibst für der Rest der Feiertage alleine hier."

Plötzlich erklang von der Kellertreppe her Rons Stimme. „Hallo!"

„Harry, Ginny, wir sind da.", folgte es mit Hermiones Stimme.

Alle drehten sich zur Treppe, auf der gerade Rons roter Haarschopf sichtbar wurde, um. Anscheinend hatte auch Kreacher die Ankunft weiterer Gäste per Kamin nicht bemerkt. Noch während der allgemeinen Begrüßung, bei der sich auch Ron und Hermione über Georges Begleitung wunderten, trafen auch Arthur und Molly etwas überpünktlich ein. Besonders letztere zeigte sich erfreut, endlich auch von George eine feste Freundin vorgestellt zu bekommen. Bisher hatte sie immer nur von ihren anderen Kindern erfahren, wenn George hin und wieder mal mit einem Mädchen gesehen worden war, diese aber nie persönlich kennen gelernt. So zog sie Angelina in eine Umarmung, daß dieser fast die Luft wegblieb.

* * *

„Gib mal her, ich weiß nämlich schon, wie dieser Fernseher funktioniert.", sagte Arthur und nahm Hermione die Fernbedienung aus der Hand.

Hermione sah ihren Schwiegervater mit einem Blick an, den sie während ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit immer bei ihrem jetzigen Mann und Harry benutzt hatte, wenn diese mal wieder die Hausaufgaben bis zum letztmöglichen Termin aufschieben wollten. „Ich bin in einem Muggle-Haushalt aufgewachsen, oder hast du das vergessen? Ich wusste schon als Kind, wie man eine Fernbedienung benutzt."

Arthur war jedoch so damit beschäftigt, allen Anwesenden das Wunder des Sattelitenfernsehens zu demonstrieren, daß er Hermiones Einwand entweder garnicht bemerkte oder einfach ignorierte.

Ginny fasste Hermione am Arm und zog diese ein paar Schritte zurück. „Lass ihn einfach machen! Die Grundfunktionen kennt er wirklich schon, und kaputt machen kann er damit nichts – sagt jedenfalls Harry.", setzte sie mit einem Blick zu ihrem Mann hinzu.

Harry, der sich zu den beiden gesellt hatte, flüsterte Hermione zu: „Dabei habe ich ihn noch nichtmal in das Geheimnis des Videotextes eingeweiht."

Jetzt konnte sich auch Rons Frau ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Die 3 verließen das ‚technische Zimmer' und überließen Arthur die Vorführung des Muggle-Wunderwerks namens Fernseher.

Wenig später folgte ihnen Molly, die die Begeisterung ihres Mannes und der Anderen nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Jetzt habt ihr es geschafft, meine anderen Kinder auch närrisch nach diesem…, diesem Zeugs zu machen." Dabei warf sie Harry und Ginny giftige Blicke zu. „Ron kniet schon vor diesem Fernseh-Dings und würde am liebsten hineinkriechen. Und George denkt schon darüber nach, sich auch sowas zu kaufen. – Und diese Angelina gibt ihm auch noch Recht!" Daß sie Georges Freundin von nicht allzu langer Zeit noch herzlich in die Arme genommen hatte, schien Molly völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Seit Wochen versuche ich Ron schon zu überzeugen, daß wir auch einen Fernseher gebrauchen könnten. Die ganze Zeit wollte er absolut nichts davon wissen. Und jetzt kniet er davor?" Selbst die mordlüsternen Blicke ihrer Schwiegermutter konnten Hermiones leuchtende Augen nicht zum Verlöschen bringen.

„Also ich musste bei Ginny nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.", konnte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen, seine alte Kampfgefährtin zu necken.

„Ich war eben schon immer intelligenter und weltoffener als Ron.", scherzte Ginny und setzte sich theatralisch aufrecht hin, sank nach einem äußerst unfreundlichen Blick ihrer Mutter aber nur Sekunden später wieder in sich zusammen. Deshalb setzte sie fast entschuldigend hinzu: „Wir wohnen hier nunmal in einer Muggle-Gegend. Da habe ich schon vorher in den Schaufenstern öfters Fernseher gesehen."

* * *

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, war Mollys Stimmung noch immer etwas gereizt. Die Tatsache, daß sich ihre beiden anwesenden Söhne jetzt auch mit dem Gedanken trugen, sich solchen Muggle-Schnickschnack zu kaufen, war ihrer Weihnachtsstimmung nicht gerade förderlich. Deshalb hatte Harry Ron, Hermione und George auch nur unter 8 Augen erzählt, daß er sich demnächst wohl auch einen Computer zulegen würde. Allerdings war Hermione die einzige, die wirklich wusste, was man damit so alles machen konnte, da sich ihre Eltern nach deren Rückkehr aus Australien einen Internetanschluß zugelegt hatten.

Zur Feier des Tages aß man im Salon. Kreacher, der sich offensichtlich freute, ausnahmsweise mal ein großes Essen ausrichten zu dürfen, hatte es nach Harrys Geschmack schon fast übertrieben. Er hatte die Tafel mit den edelsten Geschirren und Bestecken, die im Haus vorhanden waren, gedeckt. Jetzt kündigte er den Anwesenden ein erlesenes 4-Gänge-Menü an. Harry bereute es schon fast, daß er seinem Hauselfen bei der Bewirtung der Gäste freie Hand gelassen hatte. Was sollte das erst zum Festessen am kommenden Tag werden?

Allerdings hatte das wirklich hervorragende Menü den Nebeneffekt, daß sich Molly deutlich beruhigte. Da es alle vermieden, während des Essens über irgendwelche Technik zu reden, klang der Abend des 24. Dezembers in weihnachtlicher Stimmung aus.

* * *

Es rauschte im Kamin, und aus einer kurz auflodernden grünen Flamme trat Bill Weasley mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf dem Arm in die Küche des Hauses Nr. 12, Grimmauld Place. Wenige Sekunden später erschien Kreacher mit einem leisen „Plopp" vor ihm und verbeugte sich tief.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Potter-Residenz, Mr Weasley, Sir. Der Master und seine Frau werden gleich hier sein. Darf sich Kreacher um die kleine Miss kümmern?"

Victoire quiekte schon vergnügt und winkte Kreacher fröhlich zu. Sie hatte den einzigen Hauselfen, den sie bisher kannte, ins Herz geschlossen. Merkwürdigerweise schien das auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten ließ sich der alte Hauself nur ungern stören, wenn er sich um die kleine Nichte seiner Herrin kümmerte.

Ginny, die die Kaminbenutzung gehört hatte, betrat die Küche und begrüßte ihren ältesten Bruder erfreut. „Hi, Bill, hi, Vicky, schon da? Wo habt ihr denn Fleur gelassen? Kommt die nach?"

Noch bevor Bill, der seine Tochter gerade auf den Boden ließ, antworten konnte, schellte die Türglocke. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung nach oben, wo die Haustür war, und meinte: „Das wird sie sein. Sie wollte apparieren, weil sie Angst hatte, sonst wieder Ruß im Haar zu haben." Dabei klopfte er sich beiläufig die Kleidung ab, an der eigentlich kein Schmutz zu erkennen war.

Da kehrte Kreacher, der sofort zur Haustür appariert war, auch schon zurück und meldete seiner Herrin die Ankunft der „französischen Mrs Weasley".

* * *

Harry hatte gerade Bill und Fleur begrüßt, wobei ihm letztere die typisch französischen Wangenküsse gegeben hatte, was ihr von Ginny einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick eingebracht hatte, obwohl sie diese Begrüßung Fleurs mittlerweile eigentlich gewohnt sein müsste, und war auf dem Weg in die Küche, als es schon wieder an der Tür läutete. Da er gerade in der Eingangshalle war, öffnete er persönlich. Vor der Tür stand Percy, der in seinem aufwändigem Festumhang nicht gerade in die Umgebung zu passen schien, zumal auch die anderen Gäste Muggle-Kleidung oder einfache Umhänge trugen.

„Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, lieber Schwager! Herzlichen Dank für deine Einladung. Ich fühle mich geehrt." Dann machte Percy ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit eine Pause und schluckte, blieb aber steif vor der Tür stehen. „Harry, ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine Frau kennen gelernt. Wie sind schon seit einigen Wochen liiert, auch wenn meine Familie, zu der du ja auch gehörst, bisher nichts davon weiß. Nun, jedenfalls dachte ich, ich bringe Audrey – so heißt sie nämlich – mit, um sie euch vorzustellen. Ich hoffe, du und natürlich auch Ginny habt nichts dagegen."

Harry, dem diese Ansprache zuerst verwundert und dann erheitert hatte, konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Natürlich kannst du deine Freundin mitbringen. Molly wird glücklich sein. Und wo ist sie?"

Percy wandte sich um und winkte einer Frau, die auf Höhe des Nebenhauses stand, und der Harry bisher keine größere Beachtung geschenkt hatte. „Audrey, Liebes, du kannst kommen. Mr Potter hat nichts gegen deine Anwesenheit einzuwenden."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Die junge Frau kam selbstsicher auf ihn zu. „Audrey Scarab. Guten Tag." Dabei reichte sie Harry die Hand. „Percy hatte Bedenken, es wäre ihnen eventuell nicht willkommen, wenn er mich mitbringt."

„So ist Percy halt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt erstmal rein. So schön ist das Wetter ja nicht gerade."

Percy zögerte noch immer. „Ist George schon da?"

„Schon seit gestern. – Er hat übrigens auch weibliche Begleitung mit." Dabei zwinkerte Harry Percy zu.

Dieser hob erst die Augenbrauen, wirkte dann aber deutlich erleichtert. Er reichte seiner Freundin die Hand und führte sie ins Haus.

* * *

Natürlich war auch Audrey nicht einer Mollys typischer Begrüßungsumarmungen entgangen. Die Tatsache, gleich noch eine ihr bisher unbekannte Freundin eines ihrer Söhne kennen lernen zu dürfen, hatte ihr die schlechte Laune wegen des Fernsehers restlos vergessen lassen. Schon seit Stunden saßen alle Anwesenden im Salon zusammen und unterhielten sich, während Kreacher regelmäßig nachfragte, ob noch jemand einen Snack oder ein Getränk wünschte. Natürlich richtete sich das allgemeine Interesse besonders auf Angelina und Audrey. Während erstere zumindest den jüngeren Familienangehörigen noch recht gut aus ihrer Zeit als Schul-Quidditch-Spielerin bekannt war, war Audrey allen weitgehend unbekannt. Nur Angelina konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, daß diese 1 Jahrgang über ihr in Hufflepuff gewesen war. Im Laufe des Gespräches erfuhren alle, daß Audreys Vorfahren schon seit Jahrhunderten eine magische Apotheke in der Nähe von Worcester betrieben. Ihre Mutter war allerdings Muggle-stämmig und hatte 4 Geschwister, die nie irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatten. Durch den Kontakt zu ihren Onkeln und Tanten, die natürlich von den magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Schwester wussten, kannte sich Audrey recht gut in der Muggle-Welt aus.

„Aber in deiner Wohnung hast du doch bestimmt keine Muggle-Sachen?", fragte Molly, die gleich nach der Begrüßung zum Vornamen übergegangen war, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihren Kindern die Richtigkeit ihrer Einstellung zu beweisen.

„Nicht allzu viele.", antwortete Audrey, die natürlich nicht wusste, was Molly mit dieser Frage bezweckte, „Aber zum Beispiel habe ich die Funkarmbanduhr hier. Die ist doch einfach praktischer, …"

Mollys Blick wanderte missvergnügt zu Audreys Arm, dessen Ärmel diese gerade hochzog.

„…, und so eine Funkuhr habe ich auch." Dabei blickte Audrey zur Uhr in Harrys Salon.

Mollys Blick pendelte, immer skeptischer werdend, zwischen der Armbanduhr und der Wanduhr hin und her. Dabei konnte sich Harry nicht des Gedankens erwehren, seine Schwiegermutter könnte das Gefühl haben, in eine Verschwörung geraten zu sein.

„Heißt das etwa, diese Uhr da geht auch irgendwie elektisch?"

„Nicht so richtig.", versuchte Ginny ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, „Da ist nur eine ganz kleine Batterie drin."

Damit hatte sie allerdings das Interesse ihres Vaters geweckt, dem sie ansah, daß er die Wanduhr am liebsten sofort untersucht hätte. Er verzichtete wohl nur deshalb darauf, um seine Frau nicht noch weiter zu erregen.

Hermiones Interesse ging dagegen in eine ganz andere Richtung: „Hast du mit der Armbanduhr keine Probleme, wenn du zauberst?"

Audrey, die anscheinend Schwierigkeiten hatte, Mollys Reaktion zu deuten, schien froh zu sein, den Gesprächspartner wechseln zu können. „Eigentlich nicht. Nur wenn ich wirklich mal einen richtig starken, ungerichteten Zauber benutzen muss, spinnt die Uhr mal kurz. Aber danach stellt sie sich ja gleich wieder von alleine richtig."

Das führte zu einer Diskussion über die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Magie und Elektrizität, an der sich auch Harry, Ginny, George und natürlich Arthur beteiligten. Allerdings hatten diese genau wie Audrey einige Schwierigkeiten, Hermiones Ausführungen zu folgen. Auch die restlichen Anwesenden hörten zu, allerdings ohne sich einzumischen. Lediglich Percy schien es etwas unangenehm zu sein, seine Freundin im Mittelpunkt einer Unterhaltung zu sehen, zu der er nichts beitragen konnte.

Dabei bemerkte zunächst niemand, wie Molly die Funkuhr von allen Seiten aus gebührender Entfernung misstrauisch musterte. „Wozu soll das nun wieder gut sein? Die zeigt doch nichts an, was man nicht auch an jeder anständigen Uhr sieht."

Alle drehten sich zu Molly um.

„Das ist ja auch eine ganz normale Uhr, Mum. Der Unterschied ist nur, daß die immer absolut genau geht. Die muss man nie stellen. Und wenn die Sommerzeit anfängt oder aufhört, musst du die nicht erst verzaubern. Dann stellt die sich von ganz alleine wieder richtig."

Damit schien Ginny den richtigen Punkt bei ihrer Mutter getroffen zu haben. Deren Blick wurde nachdenklich. Als Harry, Hermione und – etwas zögerlich – auch Audrey nickten, atmete Molly tief durch.

„Dann ist das Ding vielleicht doch für was gut.", brummte sie so leise, daß es kaum zu verstehen war. Als sie sah, daß ihr Mann etwas erwidern wollte, setzte sie jedoch deutlich lauter hinzu: „Aber mir kommt sowas trotzdem nicht ins Haus. Ich habe noch nie vergessen, die Uhren richtig zu stellen." Damit schien das Thema für sie – zumindest vorerst – erledigt zu sein.

* * *

Bevor es am Abend das Festessen gab, servierte Kreacher einen 5-Uhr-Tee, der eines Grandhotels würdig gewesen wäre. Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung kredenzte er statt des namensgebenden Tees jedoch Kaffee. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er die Anregung dazu von Fleur bekommen und deren Vorschlag – wohl hauptsächlich weil sie Victoires Mutter war – sofort befolgt. Während Bill durch seine Frau schon an einen Nachmittags-Kaffee gewöhnt war, ließ sich Percy nur mit Mühe daran hindern, einen Vortrag über den Wert britischer Traditionen zu halten. Hermione dagegen lobte Kreacher dafür, eine eigenständige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Dem Gesicht des Hauselfen war allerdings nicht anzumerken, ob er dieses Lob auch wirklich als solches empfand.

* * *

Molly begab sich nach dem 5-Uhr-Tee in die Küche, um – sehr zu Hermiones Missfallen – Kreachers Vorbereitungen für das Festessen zu überwachen. Arthur nutzte die Gelegenheit, auch Bill samt Familie sowie Percy nebst Freundin den Fernseher vorzuführen. Während Fleur versuchte, Victoire möglichst weit von Gerät entfernt zu halten, schien Percy in diesem Punkt ganz der Sohn seiner Mutter zu sein. Zu seiner maßlosen Enttäuschung interessierte sich außer seiner Schwägerin niemand für seine Erläuterungen über die Überflüssigkeit technischer Muggle-Geräte in magischen Haushalten. Betrübt musste er feststellen, daß sogar seine eigene Freundin angeregt mit seinem Vater über das Programm der verschiedenen Sender diskutierte. Als Arthur seiner Enkelin – trotz Fleurs Protest – eine Zeichentrick-Sendung vorführte, verließ seine älteste Schwiegertochter, in ihrer Muttersprache schimpfend, den Raum. Um seine einzige Zuhörerin nicht zu verlieren, folgte Percy ihr.

Als Molly, die von Ginny unter einem Vorwand aus der Küche gelockt worden war, einige Zeit später nach ihrem Mann suchte, fand sie diesen zusammen mit Bill und Victoire vor dem Fernseher vor, wo diese sich zusammen das Kinderprogramm ansahen. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, als sich der Zeichentrick-Reiter auf dem Bildschirm gerade in sein eigenes Lasso verwickelte und vom Pferd fiel. Victoire gluckste vor Lachen, aber auch ihr Vater und Großvater schlugen sich vor Lachen auf die Schenkel. Molly hielt inne. Irgendwie hatte dieser Zeichentrick-Film doch einige Ähnlichkeit mit magischen Bilderbüchern, in denen sich die Bilder ja auch bewegten. Sie beschloss, erst einmal kurz weiter zu beobachten, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später teilte Kreacher mit, daß das Essen in Kürze serviert werden könne. Harry und Ginny beschlossen, ihre Gäste einsammeln zu gehen, während Kreacher das Essen anrichtete. In ihrem ‚technischen Zimmer' fanden sie Arthur, Molly und Bill einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Sofa sitzend und eine Sendung über die Weihnachts bräuche amerikanischer Muggle ansehend vor. Dabei lag die mittlerweile eingeschlafene Victoire friedlich zusammengerollt auf dem Schoß ihrer Großmutter. Ginny stieß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihren Mann an. Dieser räusperte sich.

„Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Kommt ihr runter?", fragte er.

„Ja, natürlich – gleich. Wir kommen sofort, aber das ist gerade so interessant."

Harry hätte sich nicht im Geringsten gewundert, wenn diese Antwort von seinem Schwiegervater gekommen wäre. Aber es war eindeutig seine Schwiegermutter, die das eben gesagt hatte. Harry sah Ginny mit offenem Mund an. Diese starrte ihrer Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Hinterkopf. Auch sie konnte offensichtlich nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

Allerdings hatte dieser kurze Wortwechsel ausgereicht, Victoire aufwachen zu lassen. „Gibt es jetzt Essen? Ich habe Hunger.", sagte sie noch etwas verschlafen.

Bill riss sich vom Fernsehprogramm los. „Was, meine kleine Prinzessin, du hast schon wieder Hunger? Na komm, wir gehen runter."

Damit erhob er sich und reichte seiner Tochter die Hand. Diese rutschte vom Schoß ihrer Oma und zog ihren Vater zur Tür.

„Und ihr?", wandte sich jetzt sich Ginny an ihre Eltern.

„Na gut, dann wollen wir auch mal.", meinte Arthur und folgte Sohn und Enkelin.

Ginny schloß sich an. Molly blickte kurz unentschlossen zwischen ihrem Mann und dem Fernseher hin und her, stand dann aber auch auf. Harry schaltete noch schnell den Fernseher aus, bevor er als Letzter das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Das Essen, das zur Feier des Tages aus 6 Gängen bestand, war phänomenal, wie es George ausdrückte. Niemand widersprach ihm, denn Kreacher hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

Während Percy und Bill nebst Freundin beziehungsweise Familie noch am Abend in ihre eigenen Wohnungen zurückgekehrt waren, verabschiedeten Ginny und Harry ihre restlichen Gäste am folgenden Morgen, nachdem sie noch gemeinsam gefrühstückt hatten.

Als alle weg waren, sah Ginny ihren Mann verschmitzt an. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Worauf?"

„Wie viele Fernseher es nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit in der Weasley-Familien gibt."

„… oder, ob Audrey es wirklich längere Zeit mit Percy aushält.", antwortete Harry und zog seine Frau lachend in seine Arme.

FF_754341_591524801 10


End file.
